1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power unit device and a power converter device that can be suitably used for example as control devices of an AC motor mounted in a fuel cell car or a hybrid car.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inverter device for drive-controlling a motor in for example a hybrid vehicle using both an internal combustion engine and batteries or an electric vehicle using a DC power source such as batteries or fuel cells has as main constituent parts a power semiconductor element for converting power, a circuit board for controlling this, and a smoothing condenser and a heat sink, and technology is known wherein to make an assembly of these parts compact a number of power modules each containing inside it a power semiconductor element for converting power are disposed on a face orthogonal to a motor axis and this face is made a heat sink for dissipating heat produced by the power module and thereby cooling it (see for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-297847 (page 1, FIG. 1)
In this related art, because multiple power modules are mounted on a single heat sink, the heat sink becomes large, and compared to the relatively small power modules and peripheral constituent members the heat sink becomes excessive in size and weight, at the time of assembly just because of the heat sink the production line becomes long and non-standard special measures become necessary like having to strengthen its load-bearing capacity, and there has been the issue that in electrical equipment manufacturing sites where space restrictions are severe and the object is light work this can become a problem.
The present invention was made to solve problems of related art of the kind described above, and it is an object of the invention to provide a power unit device which can be made small, with which special measures of plant and labor at the time of assembly are unnecessary, and of which assembly is easy and universality in the manufacturing aspect is excellent.